bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero (Megaman)
The final creation of Doctor Albert W. Wily, Zero was designed to lay waste to the Earth after his creator's death. Instead--thanks to the whims of chance and the efforts of those who have loved him--Zero has worked tirelessly for centuries to uphold peace and justice. Powers Dashing: Zero is capable of short bursts of extreme speed. Wall-Sliding: Zero can cling to almost any vertical surface, slowing his descent. Wall-Jumping: Zero can likewise climb almost any vertical surface by way of repeatedly kicking off of it. 必殺技: Zero possesses the ability to learn advanced combat techniques from opponents after a single battle with them. Weapons Z-Saber: A delta-shaped energy blade that can be charged due to the Mega Buster Mk. 17 technology embedded in the hilt, creating a burst of energy. The Z-Saber can be equipped with different chips (Fire, Ice, and electric "Thunder") for element-based charge attacks. Even without being charged and without any chips equipped, the Z-Saber can easily slice through 300 mm of reinforced steel in a single stroke. It recharges by drawing energy from Zero's internal solar battery and fusion reactor. The Z-Saber is stored on one of Zero's thighs; he is ambidextrous, so where he stores it is a matter of convenience. This is Zero's preferred weapon, as he is an unparalleled master swordsman. Buster Shot: Zero's long-range weapon. Originally an old model of a handheld gun, it has been modified to interface with the Z-Saber. The Buster Shot has effectively unlimited ammunition (in the form of energy "bullets"), and like the Z-Saber can be charged and infused with elemental properties. The Buster Shot is mounted onto Zero's back when not used. Zero Knuckles: Z-shaped chips implanted into Zero's palms. These allow Zero to rip weapons out of enemies' hands or off of them entirely to use them for his own. The Zero Knuckles almost instantly scan the weapon and make the necessary modifications for Zero to interface with it: thus, he is just as capable of stealing a tank-mounted missile launcher as he is a battle axe. The Zero Knuckles cannot be equipped with element chips, but can be charged, resulting in a devastating punch or grab. Equipment Sub-Tanks: These supercharge Zero's auto-repair systems, each one allowing him to completely heal himself from all injury in under one second. Appearance Zero resembles a young adult human male with a slim, athletic build, long blonde hair, and eyes that can appear black, gray, or dark blue depending on lighting. While his "hair" serves no known function and does not grow past its default length, it will regenerate to that length if it is damaged. Personality "Still waters run deep." Zero's current personality is stoic almost to a fault, often making others feel unwanted or unimportant. Though he may appear cold and emotionless, Zero is capable of caring very deeply. Centuries ago Zero was still serious, but warmer and more affectionate. Whether the change from then to now is due to the loss of most of his memories, or due to the painful experiences of the Maverick Wars, Elf Wars, and Neo Arcadian War, not even Zero can say for certain. Pre-BLN History Zero has lost the majority of his memories on two separate occasions: once shortly after his initial activation, and once centuries later. So far as he can remember clearly, Zero's first act was to rescue a scientist named Ciel from soldiers attempting to murder her. Ciel was the leader of a group of rebels opposing the sole government left on Earth, Neo Arcadia. In acts of self-defense that gradually escalated in scope, Zero ended up killing the ruler of Neo Arcadia and setting off the chain of events that led to its destruction. The last thing Zero remembers before arriving on Rigel Prima is killing the insane, murderous Dr. Weil and destroying the Ragnarok space station to protect the last pocket of human and Reploid life on Earth. Roleplay History ... Category:Characters